1. Field of Invention This invention relates to ventilation means and air conditioner outlets, where there exists a continuous need for change of direction of the gas stream. It can be installed in a car vent, heat and air conditioning outlets, airplane vent outlets and evaporator outlets.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Outlets of a gas duct that oscillate the direction of stream of gas and use air stream as a drive power are known (See U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,007;673 of Zaloga and 28,650 of Sisk). They are complicated and relatively large and cannot be employed in small duct systems as car ventilation and air conditioning duct systems.
Therefore, only a few models of luxury cars use an outlet that oscillates the direction a stream of gas. These outlets are relatively complicated, expensive and, as a rule, use electricity as a source of energy.
Except for rare case, all vehicles use outlets of a duct that guide a stream of air in a fixed direction. In order to change the direction of the stream in the existing outlet, one has to turn louvers manually.
It would be advantageous over the prior art to have a simple miniature mechanism which can easily install in the vehicle without substantial increase of their prices.